CON LA CULPA ENTRE MIS PIERNAS
by San-Mendez - Oficial
Summary: El tirano homofóbico nuevamente cayó en las garras de lo que se juró odiar, su cuerpo le obligó a abandonar sus ideales y entregarse a esa ráfaga de placer que le invadía, pero la culpa de engañarse a sí mismo no le dejaría descansar ¿Qué o quién atormenta a Souichi si lo tiene todo?


**¡Hola de nuevo!** **Aquí les traigo un one-shot peculiar, contado desde el punto de vista de Souichi, escuchando una canción me picó el bicho por hacerlo y aquí lo tienen, Espero que no me peguen tan duro, y si lo hacen que sea con amor. Se les quiere, hasta la próxima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CON LA CULPA ENTRE MIS PIERNAS**

 **.-.-.-.**

 ** _¿_** ** _Qué pasó? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué_** ** _?_**

 **.-.-.-.**

Desconozco los motivos que nos trajeron a esta bochornosa situación, recuerdo que estábamos sentados en la barra de un bar charlando como amigos de toda la vida que aclaraban sus diferencias y aconteció una hora, en la que víctimas del elixir del trago, la nubosidad invadió nuestro raciocinio y posteriormente, sin caernos de borrachos procedimos a reírnos cual idiotas, tarareando a media lengua las canciones que sonaban y en un vergonzoso intento por lo que llamábamos bailar nos movíamos como lombrices cuando se les echa alcohol.

 **.-.-.-.**

 ** _¿_** ** _Cuál fue el resultado de ello? El que sea que fuera… ¿Dónde estaba_** ** _?_**

 ** _.-.-.-._**

Helo aquí:

Dos cuerpos sudorosos se entregaban a la pasión que los embargaba, jadeaban, gemían y a veces hasta gritaban comiéndose la boca a besos repletos de lujuria cada que podían, fuesen pocos, fuesen muchos, eran tan ardientes como la lava que residía en los volcanes, la cama acompasaba los amaestrados movimientos de aquellos hombres que pecaban en ella, y encima, a cuatro patas estaba yo, el tirano homofóbico de la Facultad de Ciencias Agrícolas sin tener ni idea de cómo acabó así: con las piernas de par en par y el otro sujetándome la espalda con posesión… una posesión que le sería arrebatada por mí al terminar el orgasmo.

– ¡AHHHH! AHHH… YA… P-PARA… NO PUEDO MÁS… UHMM– me quejé casi hiperventilando–

– Por favor…S-sólo… una rondas más, la última ¡uhmm!– suplicó embistiéndome fieramente–

– ¿Q-qué te cr-aahhh c-crees? He… OHHHHHH b-basta… es… ¡Ahhhh! Es en serio– advertí volteándole a ver y agarrándole el cabello al hombre que me miraba como perro fiel embelesado y me masturbaba a la vez que me sometía–

Girándome con sus potentes manos, haciéndome quedar frente a él, el enérgico bastardo advirtió mientras salía de mi palpitante y según él hechizante entrada, de la cual parecía no cansarse pese a que… bueno, ya no valía la pena ni mencionarlo, ahora lo importante era que desgraciadamente, por irracional e inmundo que se viera, éramos los únicos en esta maldita habitación compartiendo un momento sumamente íntimo e impensado por ninguno de los dos.

– M-me temo… que no te haré caso y haré las cosas a mi manera–

– ¿D-de qué hablas?– pregunté intentando normalizar mi respiración–

– De que esto aún no acaba, al menos no para mí– sentenció alzando y apresando mis caderas en sus brazos y sus labios–

– ¿Q-qué dem…?– inquirí sonrojado hasta las orejas al ver cómo ese hombre lamía mi pene con devoción, como si se tratara de un dulce– ¡Ahhh! T-te dije… ¡que te detuvieras!–

Silencio, él me dedicaba su silencio engullendo mi miembro casi tocándose la campanilla con él y retirándolo lentamente, prolongó la tortura a pesar de mis penosos gritos de que se largara de mi habitación. ¿Cómo pude caer así?

Hace una semana tuve las primeras dos discusiones más terribles de mis veinticinco años de vida: una con mi familia y la otra con él, nadie supo de la segunda, pero fue debido a su estresante presencia y ridículas exigencias. En cambio ahora que teníamos una nueva pelea la estábamos resolviendo por increíble, utópico e inmundo que fuera para mí, en una cama abarrotada, éste sujeto se rehusaba a escuchar cada uno de mis regaños, maldiciones e insultos que más parecían darle placer e incentivarlo a que continuara… porque no se detenía, no lo hacía y yo, en medio de mis lágrimas y sintiéndome sucio por ser incapaz de levantarme y mandarlo a la mierda; al cabo de unos minutos percibía mi propia esencia mezclándose con la suya en ese lugar de la anatomía humana al que no le daría el sol nunca.

– NOOO… No me lamas ahí– logré articular con esfuerzo–

– ¿Ah no? Supongo que quieres que te atienda las tetillas ¡tus deseos son órdenes!… **_sempai_** – se burló el intrépido chico intercalando entre mi torso y esa méndiga cavidad que aunque al inicio de esta retahíla traté de ocultar… luego de una buena preparación lo recibió gustosa a pesar de mis pujas e impulsos por resistirme–

– Eso no era lo que… ¡Hyaaa!– yo, el que siempre tiene una ruda actitud y suele usar unos terribles lentes redondos que le hacen pasar desapercibido, quedé atónito de los sonidos que podía emitir si me encendían la mecha, en esos instantes me sentía como un taco de dinamita, al que si le acercaban fuego podría explotar en cualquier instante– ¡Ahmm! ¡No!… ¡t-te odio!–

– Se nota cuánto me odias, **_sempai_** – ironizó rozando su empalmada virilidad a mis mejillas bajas… esas que presuntamente le habían hipnotizado–

– ¡NO ME DIGAS SEMPAI! AHHHHHHH– gemí arañándolo en la espalda y mordiéndole el hombro tan fuerte que vi un atisbo de sangre recorrer esa blanca piel, le oí jadear y con temor vi acrecentar las penetraciones de manera abismal– ¡Ohhh! Uhmmm… eres un degenerado ahmmm ¡AHHHH!–

– No… tú lo eres… **_¡Sempai!_** – se rió mordiéndome los labios, ahogando gustoso en ambas gargantas los improperios que sabía que le soltaría–

¡Por dios… yo me estaba quemando! pareciera que la estupidez y esa enfermedad que había luchado por mantener al margen de mí – _la homosexualidad_ – se me acercaba como un taladro a la pared para hacer un profundo agujero que no se iba a borrar ni repellándola, no pude hacer nada aunque dentro de mi cabeza no tan perdida, una lejana voz me decía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que lo apartara y que no siguiera cagándola, porque no la estaba jodiendo ni embarrando ni fregando; la estaba Cagando con ''C'' mayúscula, y aunque sabía las consecuencias y que todavía estaba minúsculamente a tiempo de arrepentirme y detener esta jodida aberración… lo único que hice fue apretar mis piernas en su cintura, lo maldije y me maldije, nos maldije a ambos por el absurdo delito que cometíamos y con el que traicionábamos mis expectativas e ideales, los nuestros, los de todos.

– AHHHHH… M-me… me vengo… no creo poder… s-seguir soportándolo– afirmé contrayéndome al llegar a la cúspide del gozo y bajar a la perdición de la infame realidad del que olía la tragedia de la ejecución en la nuca– ¡AHHHMNNN!–

Pasados dos minutos sentí su semilla mojando mis entrañas, vaciándose con vehemencia y él, apretujándome como si no quisiese soltarme miró mi rostro, con el fin de brindarme tranquilidad me dedicó una sonrisa de las picaras y sinceras que sabe regalar – _mas ésta le nació fingida y agónica–_ que me estremeció hasta el tuétano pero solo callé, callé y viré mis ojos miel a otro lado, guardándome las lágrimas del arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer, fingí detallar los tonos pasteles de esa habitación que fue testigo de los actos insensatos del animal más peligroso del mundo: el ser humano, que sucumbía a las perversas garras de la tentación por muy estoico y recto que fuera, de claro ejemplo estaba yo, que viéndolo salir de mí, apagado como nunca lo vi, con extrañeza me di cuenta que lo hacía con la intención de que me levantara de la cama y lo atrajera de nuevo a mis piernas, pero ¡JODER! No lo haría jamás, esto fue un error, un maldito error que no cometería de nuevo, él sabía perfectamente que yo no lo amaba, que no lo amaría nunca.

– Eres un ser despreciable, un cerdo asqueroso e insolente, no me vuelvas a decir sempai– demandé tratando de tapar mi flaquear y mi titubeo–

Regularizando mi respiración me recosté de lado dándole la espalda y cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, ésas que retiraría una vez él se fuera para meterlas en la lavadora antes de que el día de mañana llegara, escuché el zip de una bragueta y unos pies zapateando a la que supongo era la puerta de la calle, lo cual supuse bien, pues pronto escuché un suave portazo después del susurro lastimero que me petrificó del espanto y me heló la sangre como nunca nada ni nadie lo hizo:

 ** _–_ ' _'_** _Salúdame a Morinaga, ¿ne? Souichi kun **''.**_

.-.-.-.

 ** _FIN_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¿Se lo esperaban? Ansío ver sus reviews y que no me odien, me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Hasta la próxima n.n/**


End file.
